Talk:Marcurio
Marriage bug A bug occurred in my game, can someone help? I married Marcurio, after the wedding I went to Bee and Barb and I told him to follow me, when I left the place, he wasn't behind me and when I entered it again he wasn't there either. Does someone know what should I do? Can I marry somebody else if I never find him? *It sounds to me though as if you just need to go to the temple of Mara in Riften and go through with your wedding. If you've already done this then it is possible that he is waiting for you in your house, possible Breezehome or one of the others. If you can't find him though you are unable to remarry unless you are on PC in which case you should look at Marriage for how to go about it. Hope this helps and you should sign your posts. Alpha Wolf-87 (talk) 07:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Mercurio, please fix the spelling. No actually it's not "Mercurio." No fixing is required. Equipment Curious, is there any info about equipping him? Some followers seem to have a lot more detail about their stats, spells known/cast, and whether they will or not equip enchanted gear vs their standard gear. Just curious if anyone has tested/used him to do so. 03:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Tomahawk (first time scribe) : From my personal experience, he'll equip weapons in close-quarters situations only (preferring his magic otherwise) and yes, will equip enchanted or just better weapons than his standard dagger. He doesn't seem to equip armour, and I imagine he'd equip better robes if given them (but I've yet to find any better Destruction robes.) I enchanted some boots and gloves for him, but sometimes he's a bit funny about equipping the boots (although he does eventually, and there's no problems with the gloves.) He didn't use the staff he was carrying for me for a while, but that was a one-off and I haven't thoroughly tested it. I hope that helps, although I haven't tested him with various items- that's just my in-game experience. : As for spells, here is a list I've found online; I don't know if it's complete, or even accurate, but I have no reason to believe it's not. I don't recall ever seeing him cast restoration spells but I tend to be focusing on other things in a fight; I have seen him cast all others, though. 02:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) *Alteration: **Stoneflesh *Destruction: **Chain Lightning **Firebolt **Lightning Bolt *Restoration: **Close Wounds **Fast Healing **Steadfast Ward **Turn Undead Marcurio won't talk after marriage? I noticed that in ruins (particularly, but not exclusively, dwemer ruins) Marcurio often says things, which seems to be time based as opposed to being triggered by location. Since I enjoyed that I married him, but now he doesn't seem to say anything unique- just comments you would expect from any followers (such as commenting when walking into dangerous situations, or on remarkable views, etc, none of which is unique to his character.) Is this a common bug, or is it just me? Other than his unique chatter being missing he's perfectly fine, but since that was the big appeal of his character I'm somewhat disappointed. Would like to know if it happens to anyone else. 02:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Will him left an letter of inheritance when he dies? 01:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) This son of a b*tch stole all of the high-class equipment i gave him just because of a f*cking bug so that he leave my service. I found a way to fix the bug, come hire him again and he just have a f*cking ebony dagger like it the first time we met... All of my dragonplate set, shield of yrgramor, daedra blade, all fully improved. WTF am I supposed to do??? :Well to start with you could try to clean up your language, nobody thinks it's cool, it's just rude and disrespectful. In answer to your question, try going back a few saves. Personality Might be helpful to point out that Marcurio has no problem with unlawful activities such as theft. Also, he really means it when he says he gets bored easily. I've had him walk off after being told to wait for as short a time as 3 in-game hours. 17:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Could anyone try to overhaul this section? The person who added it made it a bit to personal.Aleksandr the Great (talk) 01:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't appear Can someone help me? I don't know why but Marcurio doesn't appear in my game? Steward bug There's a bug in Hearthfire (I saw it on PC), where after you hire Marcurio as a steward, his dialog options revert to his mercenary dialog, and no steward options appear. It's a pity the article is locked, otherwise I'd add this note there. Sinick (talk) 04:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Missing quote there is a quote missing, in Fort Dunstad he says "the sooner we can get out of this filth pit the better" idd have added it but was unable As a follower Marcurio should get more of write-up as one of the most powerful followers in the game once you reach high levels. He's awesome. I'm at level 70 and he's been hanging with me since maybe the 40s levels, at this point he kills more enemies than me in fights, if I am working skills I have to wait him out of the fight zone. He won't equip weapons but his destruction lightening magic is crazy powerful! I had given up on followers at one point because at high levels they died so easily, then I picked up Marcur-man by accident. I hired him to sacrifice at that daedric quest about the cannibal cult, but then I was amazed watching him take down enemies, and kept him. I've given him many kinds of strong enchanted heavy armor to wear and he equips it continually with no glitches, giving him a full set might be the trick. Another good tip, is give him a set of custom enchanted armor that enhances him more magicka, magicka regen, health and destruction power, as well as enchanted jewelry which will equip automatically. I've seen him take down dragons almost by himself with that setup. The best 500 coins ever spent to hire him! One other tip - try not to dismiss him or lose him too far away from Riften. If you dismiss him anywhere in Riften he'll be immediately at the pub safe and sound LOL. I did not marry him, he wasn't a spouse option until recently. I have a different spouse in the game and recommend that setup to get the most out of Marcurio as a follower. I am on xbox360 btw. 03:17, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hearthfire Steward Bug After he asks you to be a steward (or you ask him) and he agree's to steward for your homestead, his dialog changes to his Merc. dialog options - and you can NOT use his normal steward functions. This bug is confirmed on the XBOX360. = SamousInd. (talk) 04:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *Odd, so I told Marcurio to be on our separate ways and he stayed at the house as my steward. When I recruited Celann from the Dawnguard, and fast-traveled back, he gave me steward options?! He was also outside, mining stone. I'm not sure if fast-travel fixed the bug, if recruiting another follower fixed the bug, or both.= SamousInd. (talk) 05:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I think I finally figured out a workaround for this. The bug seems to be linked to Marcurio's current mercenary status, namely the "grace period" in which he (or any mercenary) can be rehired at no charge. In the interest of ensuring that the results are replicable, I'll walk you step by step through my exact process. (Please feel free to edit this later on if it turns out that any of these steps aren't necessary for the workaround.) Here's what I did: 1.) I hired Marcurio at the Bee and Barb in Riften. 2.) I took back all of the gear I'd previously given when he'd been my follower earlier in the game. Please note: I have no idea if that has any bearing at all on the workaround. I just thought that it was worth trying to return Marcurio to his original state for the sake of having fewer variables for the game to have to account for. But again, this step may not be necessary. 3.) After fast-traveling to Windstad Manor (which, at the time, had the small house and main hall sections already built) I went through the initial dialogue with Marcurio that made him my steward. 4.) At this point, Marcurio left my service as expected. Previously, I had tried to immediately engage him in conversation and he would automatically respond with "Since you paid my fee recently, I suppose it's only fair that I join you once more." And then, of course, he would let me rehire him for 0 gold and just remain in the mercenary loop, never giving me any steward dialogue options. 5.) Instead of speaking with Marcurio, I decided to see what would happen if I let the rehire "grace period" expire. I waited 24 hours, and then repeated that process until 5days had passed. I'm not sure what the actual length of time would need to be to let the grace period run out, but I assumed about 3 to 5 days was probably about right. 6.) After waiting for five days without speaking to Marcurio, I tried talking to him again. He now gave me the full range of normal steward dialogue options. DEKKA129 (talk) 18:50, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links Can somebody add them please? de:Marcurio es:Marcurio ru:Маркурио Mike alias the Checker (talk) 17:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Marcurio will NOT equip any other robes BUT he will equip the Noble Clothes found inside East Empire Company Warehouse. He will also equip enchanted necklaces, rings, and circlets. 20:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hoosier Boi Disappearing When i commanded Marcurio to follow me when i headed to the locked door (The one in the Forbidden Legends quest) he dissapeared all of a sudden i went back to the winterhold collage he wasn't there i went to Riften to the Bee and Barb couldn't find him. And i am playing the Legendary on the XBOX 360 any suggestion on how to fix this? If you do have any thank you for the advice. :Try waiting for 2-3 days and fast traveling to a city, then see if he spawns near you or his usual place. If that doesn't work, try console commands. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:59, September 28, 2016 (UTC)